


The Stars Speak Your Name

by Reysamess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending tho, Kinda depressing, Spoiler: they kiss, fair warning it's a little sad, listening to the person you love at 3am is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysamess/pseuds/Reysamess
Summary: When it's midnight is the best time to have an existential crisis, but what better way to spend the night than with the love of your life?Basically: gilbert and chiara talk in the back of his beat up truck in the early hours of the morning.





	The Stars Speak Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enabalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enabalina/gifts).



The night had been long to begin with, another sleepless night, because his thoughts didn't know how to shut up. The apartment was quiet, the bed uncomfortable, his arm gently slung over his eyes, and his phone on his chest. The soft lament of music wistful in the room. It was closer to midnight then he would like, and god he just wanted to go to sleep.

The silence of the room was abruptly interrupted by Happy Pills by Weathers, erupting from the device on his chest, he jumped, and grabbed it, answering it without checking who it was. "Hello?" 

"Gil, can we talk... I need to talk." the recognizable voice seemed to hesitate on the words, and he sighed, sitting up and running a work-rough hand through his silver hair, yawning tiredly. "I know its late, but I really need it..." the voice continued, and at this point he knew who it was. He got up to go to find his keys. 

"Yeah, want me to come get you?" his voice was gravelly from disuse, as he slipped on his shoes, and grabbed his keys. 

The girl on the other end sighed loud enough for Gilbert to hear through the phone. "Yeah... If that's okay, I know it’s late..." 

Gilbert laughed a little under his breath, "Yeah, it’s fine, see you in 10?" 

"Yeah.”  
\--  
His keys jingled as he walked out the door, locking it and stuffing his hands in his pockets, as he walked down to this old truck. The poor thing needed a paint job, and some dent repairs, he really needed to get on that. He grabbed the door, popping it open as it made an exhausted whine. 

The engine of his ancient truck came alive after a few sputters, he shut the door, buckles his seatbelt with a sharp click, and pulled out of his driveway. The road into town wasn’t in the best repair, especially for a small town like theirs. The numerous amounts of potholes made the ride kind of uncomfortable, but with the windows down on a cool summer night like tonight, and the music from the almost-busted car radio playing softly, it wasn’t unbearable.

He hummed along to some pop song the local radio had looped at all-hours of the night, as he drove up on her house, texting her a quick, ‘Here’, and putting the old thing in park.  
It squeaked a little, as it rid itself of the momentum, and he tapped some random beat on his steering wheel. 

A few seconds later he heard the door to the house he was parked in front of open, and shut, and he smiled a bit as Chiara walked to the other side, and pulled the heavy door open and hopped in. She was dressed simply, like she had a sleepless night just like him, and it was comforting, because at least he wasn't the only one. 

"Hey..." she mumbled, buckling herself in and rolling down her window to match Gilbert's side. 

Gilbert smiled at her. "Hey, to the lake?" he nodded to the left, the lake was about a five minute drive east and was their usual talking spot. He looked at her, his smile falling a bit, "You okay?"

She looked down, her bangs shadowing her face, "Yeah... to the lake," she ignored the other question, and gestured in the general direction of the water. He nodded, and pulled the truck into drive, and headed in that direction. He knew she wouldn't talk until she was away from the house, and honestly, the silence wasn't too bad. 

 

Five minutes later, and a bumpy ride on the roads to the lake, that made the truck groan as it stopped right by the water. Gilbert switched the ignition off, the engine grumbled to a stop, he stuck the keys in his pocket. He grabbed the spare travel blanket he kept in the back of his truck, and pushed open the door. He walked around the back, dropping tailgate in the back, to make the bed more accessible, and draped the blanket down in the truck bed to be a bit more comfortable.

Chiara followed him, hoping up on the tailgate, and just sighing, as he leaned against the side, cigarette loose in his mouth, not lit yet, but he was searching for his lighter. "What'd you want to talk about." his voice was soft, not really commanding, just soft, and gentle, and warm, and oh, did she live for it (not that she would ever admit to that). 

"You ever have those nights where your mind won't shut up?" she paused a moment, as he struck the lighter, and the sharp smell of cigarette smoke reached her nose, "Or like, your bed feels so uncomfortable that you can't even think about sleep at all." 

He took a long drag, pocketing his Zippo lighter, nodding slowly and looking towards the sky. "Yeah," he muttered, blowing the smoke into the sky above him, it swirled until it disappeared and he watched the tendrils quietly, before starting again. "All the time, why, tonight one of those nights?" his gaze slide over to hers, where they met, hazel and crimson, his lips quirked up as if he had gotten his answer. "Yeah me too." 

She looked away from him and shook her head, "How do you do it?" she asks, her words drew quieter, daring him to move closer to her to hear her better. Her hand running through her hair, past the annoying curl that stuck up at an odd angle. "How do you act okay, and move on so easily?"  
He paused for a moment and just stared at her, moving a bit closer, as he placed the cigarette in his mouth again, and jumped up on the tailgate to sit next to her. "I don't know," he stated, his voice grew a bit quiet, as he sighed again, "I just got so used to hiding it that it became second nature." he played with a piece of loose fabric on the end of his worn shirt, his other hand taking the cigarette and putting it out, smudging it lightly on the bed of the truck, and sticking it back in the box he had gotten it from. 

"Second nature..." she mumbled. She shook her head lightly, a gentle laugh coming from her, "I wish it was second nature, I'm tired of making them worry about me." she looked back at him, and though she was smiling it became obvious that she had been crying earlier, the light red circled around her eyes, and her puffy nose, and even though she was smiling, he could see the pain in her hazel eyes, and he exhaled heavily. 

"It’s not healthy to hide it... don't follow my example, you should know that by now." he leaned back against the edge, really looking at her now. Her gentle tan, her short hair, the light freckles on her face, and the way the moonlight reflected on her eyes. "I know I’m a huge fuckin’ mess." he laughed a little, breathy laugh.

She just stared at him, quietly looking over him. "Yeah... I guess that's true." she sighed and leaned back until she was laying down on the blanket, watching the stars above her. She gestured for him to join her, and he laid next to her, hands behind his head, "Wanna talk about something else?" 

"Like aliens," he snorted, "Or maybe your adventures." 

"Or maybe just our fears." 

"Going for deep conversation?" 

"Yeah."

"Alright." he paused, and turned to her, moving a hand to poke her in the shoulder, "What're you afraid of?" he moved his hand to his stomach, and looked at her, waiting for her answer. She seemed to be thinking for a while before actually answering. 

"Falling apart," she stated suddenly, "I'm scared of falling apart, and not being able to fix it" the silence held onto the air for a while after, Gilbert just stared at her, a soft expression his face, and he really wanted to do nothing more then pull her into a hug right now. 

"You don't have to go through this alone, Chi." he muttered, he moved to lay on his side to see her better, "You really don't." his silver hair fell into his face, his eyes worried, and the stars above twinkled as she stared at them, not sure what to say. 

"I don't even know the problem, I don't know to fix what's wrong with me..." she sighed heavily, and he could swear he could see a tear forming in her eye, and he wanted again to hold her, and make sure she was okay, but he let her talk. "I don't know why I can't just be like Bella and find someone great, and love them forever, and them love me. I don't know why I can't be happy and laugh all the time." she sniffled a little, and he could feel his own heart breaking. 

"Gil, I don't know what to do, I don't know where to turn." she looked at him, her eyes watery, and desperate and her emotions raw, and she was so scared and he could see that, and he wanted to help her so much, but he wasn't sure if he was the right person, because why would he be?

"Chiara..." he paused, and moved a hand to grab onto hers, "Chi, you have every right to not be okay..." he sighed and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "And we can figure out what's wrong, and then we can figure out what steps we need to take." 

She nodded, and shakily moved her hand to wipe her tears away, "Yeah, sorry sorry..." she sniffled again, and looked at him, and he shook his head. "What're you afraid of Gil?"

He paused really thinking over the question, because could he say the real answer? Could he say his biggest fear was losing her, and even though they weren't together, he didn't want her to leave his life at all. She was everything he wanted, everything he dreamed of, and god had this been going on for a while. "I'm scared of those creepy ass spiders." was his piss poor excuse. 

"Spiders?" a smile tugged at her lips, "Why spiders?" 

"Dude they have like eight eyes." 

She snorted, an actual laugh coming from her, "Why is that so terrifying?" 

"They have to see my face like, eight times." 

"Damn you're right that is terrifying." he fake shuddered and burst out laughing again, bumping him in the shoulder as he stared at her with such a kind expression. She stopped laughing and was more giggling if anything. "Sorry, it was just funny, just, big tough Gilbert Beilschmidt is scared of spiders, who would’ve guessed." He’d let that slide.

She scooted a little closer to him, muttering something like cold under her breath, and Gil wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders. 

"You were the one who wanted to be out here at midnight." he muttered softly, now he was feeling tired, and he cursed his body. Oh now you wanna be tired he thought to himself. He yawned quietly, and just listened to her talk about this and that, ranting about people she had to deal with, food she didn't like, and everyday stuff. I want to stay like this with you forever. 

He was listening but he found himself humming quietly, and she immediately smiled, and started singing the song that went with the song, a smile found its way to his face. Her voice was as beautiful as always, this went on for hours, talking singing and pointing out stars.

Her smelling like the ocean and fresh laundry, his oil and cologne, and their voices carried up into the sky until three in the morning, as their voices grew softer, and their laughs sweet. Chiara could swear she actually felt happy, and that she could get used to this. 

Gilbert could swear that he could finally sleep if she was here with him, safely in his arms, and even though they wouldn't admit it, they loved each other so much, and it really was the best night they could remember.

He looked at the time on his phone, grunting, "I have work in three hours," he mumbled, moving to sit up, though he was stopped by her holding him down with her hand. "I have work at six, Chi, I'm serious," he turned to look at her, and god she gave him that look, and he really didn't want to move. 

"Stay with me here then, for three hours," she muttered. He could swear she was half asleep, but she looked at him with a look that he could swear was, Please stay, I'm actually okay right now, and he really didn't want to leave. "Please, I'll wake you up at six," she pleaded more. 

"I really shouldn't," he looked at her softly, "And you need sleep, and I'm sure you want to sleep in your bed and not this cold truck bed," he chuckled under his breath quietly and she tugged on his shirt, followed by another please. He sighed, "Okay but ten more minutes, then I really need to get you home." 

"I don't want you to leave," she muttered, snuggling back into his chest, his arm around her waist, "I feel safe here, like time is still, and everything is okay, right here..." she trailed off a bit, her talking getting slower, and he could tell she was falling asleep. 

"Everything is okay, Chi," he leaned his head on his other arm, "I promise, everything is okay," he rubbed her back slowly, and he swore he could hear her breathing getting slower, and feel her relax against him, and maybe just maybe he could believe his own words this time, just this once. 

"It is now..." she mumbled. It caught him off guard, and a little red found its way to his cheeks, and he laughed a little to himself, and kissed the top of her head without realizing it. Her hair smelled like citrus, and it matched her so perfectly.  
She looked up at him from the action and smiled slightly at his face, "I miss nights like this." she was so close to him right now, and she hadn't quite realized just how close their faces were until he looked at her, and they were inches apart. Their faces went red at the realization, and they froze just staring at each other. 

"....Yeah... me too." he whispered, his voice low, and his breath warm over her lips, and he could swear her eyes flicked down to his own, and he found that his gaze found its way to hers, and then back up, and he could feel a knot in his stomach, and he could cut the tension in the air with a knife. 

She stared back at him, her eyes taking in the slight freckles on his cheeks, and the small scar on his chin and eyebrow from stupid incidents when he was a kid. And how his eyes seemed to just be so soft when they stared at her, and how the red on his face looked like a dusty pink. "Gil..."

"Yeah?" his voice was just barely a whisper, as he noticed she moved just slightly closer to him, he felt his heart skip a beat, and he could swear she was about to prank him right about now. 

"Can I kiss you?" her voice was so soft, and she was so close, and he wasn't ready for that question, her face was so gentle, her eyes staring into his. "Please."

He stayed silent, moving his hand to cup her cheek gently, moving closer to her, until there was no space left but mere centimeters and his eyes were barely open, "Thought you'd never ask," her whispered. His lips met hers gently, taking in her taste, her smell, her warmth, just her, and everything she was. Under the starlit sky, and the soft humming of his phone behind them, the quiet crickets and the cool air around him. 

That night was perfect. That night was the best night in his life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> To my best friend, Enabalina, for not only inspiring me to write this, but beta reading and editing it too! It means a lot, and I love you.


End file.
